


Ice Cold

by SimpleSisypheanTask



Series: Ice, Ice Baby [2]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All I want for Christmas is this ship to somehow become real, Cause of Death: Nervous Bucky, Date Night, F/M, Or for Sam to go back to Harlem and meet Luke and Co., bless these dorks, thankfully Misty gives us all life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSisypheanTask/pseuds/SimpleSisypheanTask
Summary: Texting, accidental assault, and first date jitters inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all who celebrate! Here's the special date night y'all wanted to see!

_But, does he REALLY like me?_

Claire smirked down at the text Misty sent her. From what she heard about this Bucky guy, he wanted to either get in Misty's pants or marry her. It was tough to tell with this guy, according to the detective, and Misty was desperate for a second opinion.

 _Shiiiiit,_ like Claire knew any better than her! "Ask him if he likes you," she responded before setting her phone down on the counter and going back to making herself some lunch. She was tired after a night of running around with the superheroes, but she wasn't going to leave Misty hanging, and she needed to eat something. 

Not even ten seconds later did her phone vibrate multiple times, message after message flooding in. Claire picked up her phone again when it slowed down. 

_I panicked._

_I asked him for nudes instead._

_HE'S PACKING!_

_I THINK I'VE DIED! IT HAS TO BE FAKE!_

_HIS ABS HAVE ABS, TOO! I'M ABOUT TO RISK IT ALL, HONEY!_

Claire's eyes widened. That wasn't how this was supposed to go. It was 12:31AM on a Tuesday. Who sends nudes at -

 _CLAIRE WHAT IF HE HAS A,_ five fire emojis popped up, _STROKE GAME??? #SuperSoldierStroke_

"What the hell...? I just wanna eat my sandwich in peace." Quickly, she tapped three letters and sent it to Misty. "TMI."

_Right. Sorry. Gotta go do some stuff. Later, Claire._

Involuntarily, Claire thought about exactly what she knew Misty had to do, and she knew it involved several texts between her and Bucky. "I can't have bland friends, can I? I just attract the weird ones like a magnet..."

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It wasn't often that Sam stuck his nose in the business of his friends. But, when he did, he made sure to be as obvious and in their face about it as possible. No need for sneaking around because 1) he was a grown ass man, and 2) he wanted thanks for the hard work he put in to bettering someone's life. 

"Is my tie straight? It doesn't look straight. Sam, help me out here! She's gonna get irritated by my crooked tie, and I'll never be able to look her in the eye again!"

Bucky had a lot of thanking he would have to do when he was finally Misty's official boyfriend. The poor super soldier was yanking on his tie, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with horror. 

He wore black slacks and a suit jacket, with a white dress shirt and grey tie. It was a simple look, but it fit him perfectly. His hair was pulled back in a low bun, loose strands already framing his face. The flaws Bucky saw in the mirror were conjured up by his own skewed mind. 

"You look fine, so stop messin' with it, son. Now, come here. I wanna take pictures of my boy before his first date!"

"It ain't my first - " Bucky blinked at the bright flashes that went off, trying to clear his vision. A strange clicking noise filled the air. Bucky glared at the object in Sam's hands. "...Did you seriously get a disposable camera for this?"

"I ran out to get one right after I heard you asking FRIDAY to get flowers delivered to the tower. I wanted to see how my mother felt when I went on my first date. Why do you think I've been calling you son for the past two hours?"

"I dunno. You're a New Yorker, Sam. It's not uncommon - and _it ain't my first date!_ " 

"Chill out, son."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bucky was going to need nerves about as strong as his left arm to keep from making a fool of himself. He already knocked over his wine glass, accidentally punched a fellow diner when they walked by on the way to the bathroom, and managed to wind up in the loudest chair in the world. The legs of the chair screamed as they lightly scraped against the floor, and made eyes turn to him. 

All of that managed to happen before their food arrived, and now he was stabbing at his grilled chicken like it was plotting to murder him.

Across the table, Bucky heard, "I can't believe you hit that guy!" 

At least Misty was having the time of her life. "It was an accident!" he tried to say in his defense, but he made the mistake of throwing his hands up in frustration, too. A lady walking behind him only just managed to avoid being struck. She shot him a dirty look before quickly stomping off. 

Okay, clearly Bucky was a safety hazard. Maybe he should have taken Misty bowling or something...

Misty pointed her fork at him, trying to fix her expression into something resembling seriousness. "Careful, or we'll get kicked out of this fine establishment, honey." She cracked before getting halfway through her sentence, using her gleaming gold hand to smother to sound of her laughter.

She was right. This place _was_ nice. It was some expensive Italian restaurant that Stark had marked as one of his favorites in FRIDAY's database. Big ass chandeliers adorned the ceiling, more silverware than necessary covered the table and whatever wine Bucky sipped on must have cost enough to have paid some college kid's tuition. There was even some lady singing opera off to the side, on a little stage, and a real mini-orchestra accompanying her. Being an Avenger had perks, but knowing Stark had more. 

Bucky felt his face burn in embarrassment as he thought of every screw up he managed to make happen so far. If his tie hadn't been crooked before he left the tower, maybe he would have been doing a bit better. "Don't laugh at me! I haven't been on a date in decades. _Decades._ " 

If anything, Bucky only got redder as Misty cooed at him, her eyes shining in amusement. At the exasperated look he gave her, Misty lifted her hands, palms facing Bucky, and said, "Okay, okay! I hear ya... In any case, I'm honored to be here to help you ease back into things."

"That's not the reason for this date at all."

Now Misty was the one looking embarrassed. "W-What?" Was he implying that he wanted to get serious? Like, really serious? Not just wine and dine for the night and then back to sexting?

"I was hoping that by the end of the night, by the grace of some almighty being, you'll let me drive you home where I'll walk you to your door, turn to you, and ask you to be my girlfriend. Movies show it goes like that nowadays, so I think that's what people do, right? Times have changed. It used to take quite a few dates, some talking to a girl's father and grand gestures to get a girl to - " 

_Oh, fuck! Stop rambling! You could've just said I wanna be your boyfriend and shut the hell up, Bucky!_

"Uh, know what? Forget I said any of that. I - "

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

" _...Really?!_ "

"Yes."

If he threw his hands up to cheer, Bucky was 99% sure he'd somehow manage to knock out a pregnant lady or an elderly person this time, so he kept his arms down and settled for smiling at Misty. 

She was a picture of beauty, wearing a deep red turtleneck and black slacks that hugged her hips. In the dimmed, intimate lighting, her skin glowed and her soft features were accentuated. When he first saw her dancing around in her office, he almost hadn't been able to make a smartass remark. Now, millions of thoughts flowed through his mind. 

"You look beautiful," he found himself saying at last. "I can't recall seeing anyone more beautiful than you in my life."

Misty's eyes darted away from his, a smile tugging at her lips. Bucky was a romantic - a clumsy mess, but romantic. This date was going better than she could have ever hoped for. "You're so sweet."

Neither of them would have been able to say what it was that changed the mood from relaxed to sexually charged, but the unspoken agreement that they needed to get away from public eyes spoke volumes. It could have been the way Bucky stared at her with reverence in his eyes, or maybe how Misty looked at Bucky's mouth as if wondering what the sweet talker could do. 

Misty chuckled lightly as Bucky flagged down their waitress for the check. By the time they exited the restaurant, hand in hand, they were met with flurries gently drifting down from the sky. 

"Hmm... I didn't know it was supposed to snow..." Misty commented. Then again, she slept through the morning, spent her afternoon texting Claire and Bucky, and then a few hours doing paperwork at the office. Wasn't much time for checking the forecast. 

"Me neither." 

From the corner of her eye, Misty could see Bucky's jaw clench. She remembered that in a text about a week ago, Bucky mentioned hating the cold weather and how it reminded him of being The Winter Soldier. Instantly, Misty searched her mind for the words she could say that would make him feel better. 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at the distressed look on Misty's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! You? Are you okay?" She tried to wipe the look off her face, but she was far too expressive for that to be an easy task. 

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty used to getting through the winters by now, Misty. I'll be okay. Just wish I had some gloves and a hat."

"Don't worry, hon, I'll warm you right up."

"Did you mean to say that out loud?"

"Nope, but now it's out there. I've gotta own it. Settin' the tone for our relationship." Misty flashed Bucky a smile, intrigued by how intense he looked back at her. Did she come on too strong? _Oh, crap. If he breaks up with me after us only being together for ten minutes -_

Bucky chuckled, snapping Misty out of her thoughts. " _Goddamn,_ I am glad you're my girlfriend now! Now, i get to hear what you're really thinking all the time. I was so worried that we'd be stuck in a platonic sexting rut, doll."

"...Wait, what the hell is _platonic sexting?_ "


End file.
